


Songs on 12 play

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: The X - Chris Brown Edition [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Chris Brown - X (album), Established Relationship, M/M, Song Lyrics, references
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco non ha più certezze, eccetto una. <br/>Ma starà meglio, sì, prima o poi. Perché innamorarsi del proprio migliore amico non è giusto, ma negarsi questo dolore è ancora peggio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs on 12 play

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part of my "The X - Chris Brown Edition" serie, in which Marco and Mario are at home in a cosy and domestic situation and Marco just can not stand the fact that he has to repress his feelings toward Mario.   
> It's in italian, I'm truly sorry about that but I'm gonna translate is asap, even if I'm a little bit busy with university. Real life sucks, sometimes (most of the times, but whatever!).  
> Anyway, this ff is dedicated to my mum who gaves me inspiration today: she was cooking lunch and, at the same times, she was listening radio and singing a little bit, and it was an amazingly homey scene that has melted my heart, to be honest.   
> Hope you like it! xoxo

 

 

> But it’s ok, I’ll be alright  
>  Tried my best to please you  
>  Show you what it means to  
>  Be a victim of love.

Chris Brown – Songs on 12 play

 

Marco si svegliò tardi quella mattina. Era un privilegio che poche volte poteva concedersi, dato che gli allenamenti solevano iniziare presto e Kloppo era alquanto fissato con la puntualità, e davvero, lui era l’ultima persone che voleva deludere. Ma data la vittoria del giorno prima, _Jürgen_ aveva concesso a tutta la squadra una buona mezza giornata libera, per rilassare muscoli e mente.

Il biondo si stiracchiò, allungando bene le braccia verso la testiera del letto, prima di aprire definitivamente gli occhi (e lasciarsi accecare dalla luce, rara lì a Dortmund, che filtrava dalle vetrate del proprio loft). Come un impulso, toccò la parte di letto alla propria destra, dove Mario si era addormentato il giorno precedente, trovandola estremamente vuota e fredda. Quando erano tornati al Signal Iduna Park, la notte prima, dopo la trasferta, Marco non se l’era sentita di lasciar Mario usare la macchina fino all’appartamento del moro, sin troppo addormentato per essere in grado di guidare sensatamente. Invitarlo a casa propria era stato normale, non che fosse la prima volta, d’altro canto.

Peccato che guardarlo dormire gli aveva fatto un certo effetto, che sapeva perfettamente di non poter evitare per sempre. Ma non era il caso di pensarci in quel momento, in effetti.

Sentì degli strani rumori provenienti da una stanza adiacente e Marco non poté far altro che sorridere, alzarsi e trascinarsi in bagno per darsi una sistemata prima di andare a vedere cosa stesse combinando _Sunny._

I capelli erano un disastro, come al solito appena sveglio, ma non ci impiegò molto a renderli presentabili, si lavò velocemente, e nel giro di 10 minuti era già vestito con la tuta che indossava solitamente per stare in casa. Avrebbe voluto mettere un po’ d’ordine alla propria camera ma _, veramente_ , non era il _caso_.

Temporeggiò ancora un po’, in giro, per poi arrendersi e varcare la soglia della cucina.

Mario era sicuramente lì e le proprie previsioni non furono tradite.

 

Boxer neri e la maglia un po’ larga che Marco gli aveva sempre prestato indosso, Mario era bellissimo. I capelli castano scuro sparati verso l’alto, gli occhi brillanti e concentrati mentre canticchiava una canzone di Chirs Brown, proveniente dal cellulare posato accuratamente sulla mensola dei cereali. Stava cucinando pancakes e il biondo, veramente, non sapeva cosa dire o cosa _pensare._

Forse avrebbe dovuto darsi un contegno, scostare lo sguardo da quell’immagine, prendere le chiavi dell’auto e guidare forte, via da casa sua e da quel sentimento che non riusciva a celare nei propri occhi verdi. Era tutto troppo: troppo affetto, troppa attrazione, troppa adorazione nei confronti di quel ragazzo di pochi anni più giovane. Non era normale, non era giusto. Non poteva esserlo.

Né ora né mai.

Si schiarì la voce rendendo chiara la sua presenta al proprio ospite, prima che potesse perdere definitamente il filo con la realtà e disperatamente voltare Mario verso di sé e commettere atti sconsiderati.

Il moro gli sorrise come era solito fare, con lo stesso calore che gli riservava sempre e la serenità negli occhi che tante volte Marco gli aveva invidiato.

“Vedo che siamo di buon umore!”

“Come non si può esserlo con questo tempo!” rise leggermente, continuando a girare i pancakes nella padella antiaderente.

Marco annuì senza aggiungere altro, accostandosi all’amico e appoggiandosi alla credenza con una spalla, continuando a guardarlo fisso in viso.

“Va tutto bene, Marco? Sei strano stamattina, o stai ancora dormendo?” chiese preoccupato Mario.

“La seconda,” rispose l’altro, cercando di concentrare lo sguardo altrove. Era difficile.

“Beh, ho preparato il caffè. È lì, - disse, indicando un posto alle proprie spalle,- ne ho fatto un po’ di più, come al solito.”

“Grazie, Sunny,” sussurrò Marco, appoggiando leggermente la testa sulla spalla del minore, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando tranquillamente il _suo odore._

Pancakes freschi, caffè e Mario.

Mario arrossì quando Marco posò un leggero bacio sul suo collo, timidamente.

 

~~E Marco s’innamorò un po’ di più.~~

 


End file.
